The Dragon and the Wolf
by Aiiriika
Summary: A Halloween party is being held in Eichwalde, and Lucio is playing the DJ at this Overwatch gathering, and he's dressed as a wolf. But what if he notices a missing ex-Vishkar. Will he be able to convince her to come to the party or not? HALLOWEEN FAN FICTION. Symmphony. Lucio x Symmetra


**Me:** If Lucio could have any Halloween skin, it would be a werewolf! But anyways, this is a short Symmphony Halloween Fanfiction because Symmetra new skin is HOT!

* * *

It was Halloween Night in Eichwalde, Germany, and Reinhardt decided to hold a Halloween party for all of the Overwatch members. Everyone in Overwatch were invited, even ex-Talons. That's right, this is the time when Talon joined Overwatch, due to a common enemy. Now everyone's together, all in their best costumes. Lucio, as always the life of the party, was handling the DJ booth. Even if Reinhardt did not approve of his hippity hopping music, he decided to let Lucio do his own thing. As Lucio kept the party going, he saw everyone enjoying themselves, even those of Talon where having fun. Sombra talking to Mcree, Widowmaker debating with Hanzo whether a bow is better than a sniper gun, and Reaper, who was oddly enough talking with Soldier 76 and Mercy. Lucio smiled at how happy everyone is.

"Great music, Lucio!" commented. She was dressed as an adorable fairy and was dancing to his tunes.

"Thanks, , awesome costume" Lucio commented

"Not as awesome as yours, I love your werewolf costume" said. She was right, Lucio was sporting a scary yet awesome werewolf costume. He gave a sample howl and everyone just laughed at his antics.

"Thanks girl" He said. then went back to talking with Genji and Mei. Lucio looked around the room again and noticed one person missing from the party, but then again, he shouldn't be surprise that she isn't here.

"Better call her up…" He said with a sigh. He let the music play, while he went out back to make a phone call. The phone started to ring and he could here her voice on the other line.

"Hello…"

"Satya, where are you? The party is starting, and you're not here." Surprisingly, Lucio has her on speed dial. Ever since their interaction in Rio and the downfall of Vishkar, you wouldn't think that these two would be talking to each other. Lucio was willing to give her a chance and be her friend, but Satya was still hesitant. Also, keep in mind that he is calling her by her real name and not Symmetra.

"I'm not going…" She simple stated.

"And why the hell are you not?!" Lucio asked

"I don't like big gatherings… Nor do I like the music you play, with the equipment that you stole-"

"Hey! Don't you go starting that "I stole your equipment" stuff, I thought we've been through that…" Lucio defended

"... Of course, I apologize… But I just can't go…" Satya said on the other line. Lucio sighed and looked back into the room.

"Let me guess… You don't have a costume?" Lucio asked. Satya was quiet on the other line.

"More or less…"

"Look, If there is one thing I learned from you, is that you can make things out of your hard light. Now make that stuff useful and make yourself a costume, girl!" Lucio said.

"My abilities are not some costume making machine!" Satya said. Lucio chuckled.

"True, but at least try and put something together okay…? I got to go, need to man the DJ booth… Promise me that you will come?" Lucio pleaded. Satya was quiet but then gave a sigh.

"Very well…" She said.

"Alright! Awesome! I'll see you then" With that, he hung up the phone and went back inside to play more music. An hour and a half has passed and still no sign of Satya. Lucio was getting worried and was thinking of calling her again. He pulled out his phone but was surprised when the lights went out.

"Huh?" Everyone gasped and was looking around the room. Some were in battle mode, while some just looked scared. Mei even pointed to Junk Rat, saying that it must be his pranks, but he defended in saying he has no idea. Suddenly, smoke started to appear and the door flew open, small turrets surrounded the figure and they were beaming red lights all around the room.

"Wow…" Lucio said in shocked, but instead of staying shocked, he smirked and played a creepy welcoming music.

"Everyone! Let's all welcome and give it up for, SYMMETRA!" Lucio yelled out, and that was Satya's cue to pull off an amazing performance using her hard light, but with the theme of her costume. She was dressed as a dragon, which surprised almost everyone. But not just any regular put together costume, her costume almost looked and could have felt real. She almost looked like an actual dragon. Once Satya's performance was over, everyone went around her and commented on her costume.

"Wow, Symmetra! Your costume looks amazing! And almost real~" said

"Yes, it certainly almost looks life like" Mei said, as she stood next to .

"Let me guess, you made all this out of your shiny magic glowing thingies that you often play around with?" Mcree asked. Satya rolled her eyes and looked at everyone.

"Yes, I used my hard light energy to make this costume…" Satya said.

"Hey chica, I thought you said you weren't coming to the party?" Sombra asked.

"I did… But I was convinced to come" Satya answered, she then took a glance at Lucio and he gave her a wink.

"Well, now that you're here, why don't we continue the party" Winston said, as he pointed to Lucio to start the music. Which he happily oblige. Once the music started to play again, everyone was having a good time. Satya however didn't know how to dance to these kinds of music, so she stepped back, away from the dance floor.

"Nu uh, you are going to dance, whether you like it or not… Or whether I push you in or not" She could feel two hands on her waist, pushing her to the dancefloor. She looked back to see Lucio pushing her from behind. She then looked at the DJ booth and saw Bastion taking over. Surprisingly, the war bot knew a thing or two about DJ equipment.

"Lucio, I don't know how to dance…" Satya said, when they stopped at the middle of the dance floor, with everyone dancing, surrounding them.

"What do you mean? I've seen you dance before" Lucio said

"Yes but it was a traditional dance… With traditional music?"

"True, but this is MY tradition and I want you to learn… Now just feel the beat and move to it" Lucio then casually did a couple of simple moves that would be easy to follow by her. Satya watched and tried to do a few of them, and then soon, she got the beat and moved with it.

"Yeah! That's it! Move to the beat!" Lucio shouted happily. Satya blushed and smiled at his happiness and continued to dance with him. The dance went on for a while but Bastion then changed the music into something much slower and more romantic.

"Well… That was fun… But I should-"

"Wait, Satya…" Satya looked at him and saw his hand held out to her.

"Would you care to dance with me again…?" Lucio asked. The ex-Vishkar was surprised at his offer but did not deny him. She nodded and placed her hand on top of his. He took her by the waist, while she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Despite the high difference by a couple of inches, they were still able to dance together easily.

"Thank you for convincing me to come, Lucio…" Satya said.

"No problem… I just want to make you feel comfortable...Between us" Lucio said. They continued to dance, until the music came to a slow stop. Satya smiled at him and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Lucio…" Satya said, as she turned and walked out of the party. Lucio was completely dumbfounded and just stood there. Some of his friends looked at him and gave some whistles and smirks, as well as some words of encouragement.

"Nice one Lucio-Oh!"

"Atta boy, partner!"

"That was so sweet!"

Lucio could not hear them. All he could hear was the beating of his heart, when Satya kissed him on the lips. He couldn't kiss back due to the surprise, but it was an experience he won't forget, and it could possibly be a sign that their relationship must be getting better.

"Yeah… Goodnight, Satya…"

* * *

 **Me:** I just love Symmphony! But I love Mercykill more, so I might just do a fanfiction on that one as well. Anyways, I ship symmphony and mercykill, so expect more from that!

Thank you all for reading and have a great day!.


End file.
